Ragnarok
by Rahxe
Summary: Matantei LokiSailor Moon crossover. Serena is alone and moves to her cousins. Read for more details.
1. Default Chapter

Ragnarok – Matantei Loki/ Sailor moon crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok or Sailor Moon (no matter how much I would like to).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Why did you have to leave me? I thought that you would all be reborn, but you weren't. I feel so alone without your friendship," whispered Usagi while looking at pictures of her friends. It had been about a month since the battle with Chaos where her friends, also known as the Sailor Senshi, along with her love Mamoru, Tuxedo kamen, were killed, never again to be reborn as their star seeds had fused with hers causing Usagi to become Cosmos. Since then the world has moved on and almost no-one remembers the senshi or their real life identities. Transforming into Cosmos meant that Usagi's hair went from blonde to silver and also when transformed her hair was in heart-shaped buns, not the normal spherical ones. Also her eyes went from a bright blue to a metallic blue with silver specks which glittered. The sailor senshi uniform also changed. She still had wings, and the fuku didn't change, but a silver cloak now hung around her shoulders and a staff with an eight pointed star holding a crescent moon in its centre was in her right hand. On the queen of stars forehead was the same symbol and now she could control all of her scouts' powers, from the water attacks of Mercury to the Dead Scream of Pluto. "Even with your sacrifices I couldn't totally destroy cosmos as I now understand that that would upset the balance of the universe, all I could do was weaken him for a while until our next stand off (sigh). Now we will have to fight forever because becoming Cosmos turned me into a goddess, and as Chaos is a god we will live for eternity. I hope that you are all happy, and wish that I could join you. Also..." "Usagi, can you come down for a second please? Your father and I would like to discuss something with you," interrupted her mother's voice from downstairs. "Coming okaasan," replied Usagi in a tired voice, "I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Turning back to the pictures, "I wish you all well in the afterlife, and I'll try not to grieve any more for you." With that the 16 year old girl left her room and went to see her parents.  
  
When Usagi entered the living room a few minutes later, she saw her parents sitting on the sofa looking at her solemnly. As she couldn't hold their eyes for long, Usagi broke eye contact and looked around the room, examining the family pictures and seeing how happy she used to be. "Usagi," a voice called to her from her thoughts. Looking back at her parents she replied, "Hai, 'tousan?" "Your mother and I have decided that you should stay with your uncle and cousin Mayura at their temple," he replied. "But..." replied Usagi, while thinking, why am I being sent there? Although it would be nice to see Mayura again and I have felt some strange vibes from their area. Is it something I should investigate? "No buts Usagi. We've seen that staying around here has done you no good so we think that maybe if you stay in a new place for a while it might help. I mean, would your friends want you to be this depressed?" asked her mother. "They wouldn't," Usagi answered in a whisper. "Alright, I'll go as long as I can take Luna and Artemis with me," and added to herself, I'll also investigate the strange vibes I'm feeling. The weird thing is that they feel familiar. "Deal. Now get your things together and say your farewells as we are leaving tomorrow," said her mother. "Ok," replied Usagi as she left the room.  
  
Outside the living room, Usagi went to her room to start packing and also to tell the cats what was happening. As she entered the room she was instantly bombarded with questions. "What did your parents want then?" asked Luna. "How did you know that my parents wanted to speak to me? I thought that you were out with Artemis." "I was, but we heard your parents calling you because we were just outside the house so we decided to come up here to wait for you," Luna replied as Artemis came out of hiding. "Oh well. My parents just wanted to tell me that I'm going to be staying with my cousin from tomorrow, and don't worry, I managed to get you both able to come. Also it does give me a reason to search that area because I have started feeling some weird vibes from that area," said Usagi thoughtfully. "Vibes? You don't think that it's another enemy do you?" questioned Artemis anxiously. "No, they feel familiar. I don't know who or what, but they are similar to some from around the time of the Silver Millennium, so I'd say that they're fine at the moment." "That's alright then. Let's just hope that nothing develops," said Luna. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now you two run along and enjoy the rest of the day. I still have to pack and say good bye to some friends," Usagi whispered the last part sadly. "If you're sure..." "I am. Just enjoy the day."  
  
A couple of hours later, the packing was finally finished. "Phew, I'm glad I have my subspace pocket, otherwise I'd have to have left some essentials behind," stated Usagi looking at the two suitcase on the floor. Then she sobered, thinking, I guess as that's done then I had better go visit people and say goodbye. I think Andy would be a good place to start. With that sorted, she left the house telling her parents that she'd be back for dinner, and headed off to the Crown Arcade.  
As she arrived, she paused outside for a second, thinking of all the happy times she had spent there with her friends and fiancé. Then she gathered her courage and stepped through the sliding doors. Once inside, Usagi almost left again, but was stopped by someone calling her name. Turning she saw that it was Andrew. "Hey Andrew," she called in a solemn tone of voice. At this Andrew looked at her sharply and motioned for her to sit down. To the bar he called, "I'm just taking a break," and then to Usagi, "Now Usa, what's up? You know that you can talk to me. Also how come you haven't been by since the accident?" "It's nothing. I didn't visit because the memories of them are still painful, especially of Mamoru." "If you don't try to move on then the memories will always hold you back, especially if you get in another battle." At this Usagi's head shot up. "Yes, I know about you being Sailor Moon. Did you think that after knowing you and the others so long I wouldn't guess? Don't worry, I haven't told anyone and I won't, but think about this. I know that Mamoru loved you, so I'm sure that he would want you to move on. Same with the others." "I know that, and thank you for not telling the secret. I guess I should've known that you'd have found out," Usagi answered. "The thing is that I am here to say good bye as I am going to be staying with my cousin Mayura for a while and I'm not sure when I'll be back" "I think that that is a good idea. A break might help you come to terms with things better. Anyway Mayura? Isn't she the one who likes mysteries? If you're staying with her then be prepared for questions on happenings around here." "You're right, she will ask about the sailor senshi," replied Usagi. "Kuso, I'll have to try to evade her questions then. Thanks for the chat Andy, I'm off to see Naru now. See you later." "See you Usagi," he answered as she left arcade. Then he went into the back and returned to his job, hoping that she'll be ok.  
  
A few minutes after she had left, Usagi found herself outside Naru's jewellery shop. Once again she hesitated, but not for long because just as she was about to wimp out Naru came up behind her. "Usagi, is that you?" she asked in a hopeful tone of voice. Sighing Usagi turned around, "Yes, it's me Naru. How have you been?" "It IS you," Naru replied cheerfully, letting them both inside. "Oh, I've been fine, just wondering where you've been since the accident. Everyone's been worried about you." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone. I've just been hanging around thinking about everything. I just came by to say goodbye as I'm going to stay with my cousin Mayura for a while. I'm not sure how long, probably until I've sorted everything out in my head. It wasn't my idea though, it was my parents," said Usagi despondently. "If they think it's for the best then it probably is. You have to trust that they're doing what they think is best. I know you feel down so if you can't face everyone else then I will tell them on Monday what's happened." "You would?" questioned Usagi. "Even after how I've been treating you for the past couple of years?" "Yes, because I know that you've been doing something important that you can't tell me about. I trust you, and still think of you as a best friend." "Thank you. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you because I don't want you to get into trouble. I've been feeling guilty for so long," Usagi said in a quiet voice, trying to hold back tears. "It's alright. I forgive you, as does Melvin. Come on, cheer up and I'll tell you about everything that's been happening at school since you've been off." "Ok, go ahead."  
  
A couple of hours later, when the gossip had finally run out, Usagi broke in saying, "I'm sorry, and thank you for cheering me up, but I have to go now or I'll be late back for dinner." "Ok, would you like me to walk back with you?" inquired Naru. "No thanks, I'll be fine. I just want to get some fresh air and think things over before I leave tomorrow." "Well, if you're sure..." "I'm sure," replied Usagi. Then with a small smile said, "I'll write to you while I'm there, and you know the address so you can write to me, or e- mail me or call me as you know they're number." "Yeah. I'll be sure to do that regularly. Speak to you soon then." "Yep, I'll speak to you soon." Then with a little wave Usagi left. Just outside the closed door though, she softly says, "I'm sorry Naru, but I'm not heading straight home, there's still one place I need to visit before I can leave here with a clear mind." With that, Usagi then heads off to the cemetery to say her final farewells. Once inside, she heads directly to he graves of her friends, the Senshi, not worrying about the time or danger of being there alone at dusk. As she arrives, the tears again start to silently fall down her cheeks as she thinks of what happened that fateful night once more. "I'm sorry everyone, it's all my fault that this happened. If only I'd been a better warrior, princess and leader then you'd all be here still. I don't know how I'll manage to keep on going without you all, especially without you Mamo-chan, my love. I'll try to keep on so that your sacrifice won't be in vain, but it's so difficult." "Don't worry Usagi, it was our choice. Oh, and keep your grades up." "Ami?" Usagi looked up, cheeks still wet from her tears. "Yeah Odango Atama. Don't beat yourself up about it." "Rei." "Hey girlfriend, we're fine. Just worry about yourself and snag yourself a cute guy." "Mina." "You'd better perfect your cooking as I won't be there to cook for you anymore. You'll do fine though if you put your mind to it." "Makoto" "If anyone so much as looks at you wrong, tell me so that I can go haunt them koneko." "Haruka," giggled Usagi, "I will." "Usa-mama, we'll always be with you. Thank you for being my friend." "Hotaru." "Just be yourself, that's the princess you are Usagi." "Michiru" "Hime, you now control your own fate as you're Cosmos. That and our powers are our final gifts to you, as well as your memories of us." "Setsuna, thank you, and how often do I have to tell you not to call me hime?" "Usako, I'll always love you, but you need to move on. I don't want to see you spending the whole of eternity alone." "Mamoru, I'll try. I'll always love you but I'll try." Then with tears in her eyes said, "everyone, I'll miss you all. My final gift to you is that from now on the endless cycle of rebirth for you is broken. You may all rest in peace from here on out." "Thank you" they all said in chorus, then their presences faded away to nothing and Usagi was left crying in front of their graves. Then, when the last of the tears had been shed, walked away back to her house for the last time before the move. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnarok – Matantei Loki/ Sailor moon crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok or Sailor Moon (no matter how much I would like to).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Come on neesan, don't take forever. We're ready to go," Shingo called to his sister from the bottom of the stairs, expecting her to rush down them any minute. "I'm way ahead of you Shingo," replied Usagi from the breakfast table, dressed and ready to go. "You're the one who's holding us up today for a change." "You had to take the fun out of your last morning here for a while didn't you," whined Shingo. "I'm going to miss seeing you rush through here on your last minute dash to school." "Don't worry; you'll probably see a lot more of them when I come back home squirt." "Don't call me that," her brother mock complained. Then glancing at the clock, "Oh no, I'm turning into you. If I don't dash I'LL be late for school. Good luck neesan," Shingo said hugging Usagi, and then to his parents "Kaasan, tousan I'll see you later." Then he dashed out the door on his way to school. "I'm going to miss him," muttered Usagi under her breath. Then to her parents said, "Shouldn't we also be on our way if I'm to get settled in at the shrine and at school?" "Yes we should leave. Come on then, I'll drive you to your uncle's shrine and then he can take you to Mayura's school," replied her mother. "See you later dear." "Bye you two. Good luck Usagi. Hopefully this will help you heal," her father called out to them. "See you in a while," Usagi answered, then followed her mum to the car carrying Luna and Artemis in their baskets.  
  
About half an hour later they arrived at her uncle's shrine. Before leaving the car, Usagi stretched out her senses and felt the same familiar vibe as before, only stronger and also more than one. They weren't in the shrine though, so she got out of the car, picked up her things and entered the shrine with her mother. "Brother, we're here. Where are you?" her mother called out. "Ikuko? Oh, I'm coming. I'm in the living room." Following her mother to the living room, Usagi looked around. Nostalgia hit her as she thought of all the times her and the scouts had hung out at Rei's temple. Thus she didn't notice when they entered the living room until she was suddenly caught in a bear hug. "Usagi, I heard what happened and I hope you're able to move on soon," said her uncle. "I'll be fine. How have you and Mayura been?" "We've been fine. Mayura's still obsessed with mysteries. Maybe you'll be able to shake her off them?" "I doubt that even Usagi could make Mayura stop following up mysteries," answered her mother. "I can give it my best shot though," stated Usagi. "Anyway, kaasan, I'll be fine here so don't, I can protect myself." "Ok, I'll see you when I see you then," replied her mother. Then turning to her brother, "take good care of her. Hopefully I'll see you soon with the rest of the family." Then her mother turned and left. Looking at her uncle, Usagi then asked, "so are you going to take me to Mayura's school sometime before the afternoon periods start?" "Of course. You know where the guest room is so put your stuff in there and then I'll meet you by the motorbike. Also let your cats out, they'll be fine inside the shrine." A few minutes later they were on their way to the school.  
  
As they arrived at the school, lunch was about to end. "Good timing uncle," Usagi said as she got off the bike. "I'll be able to find my way to the office, so don't worry about it. I'll see you back at home." "Alright. I'll see you later," replied her uncle as he left. After her uncle had vanished from sight, Usagi turned to the school, squared her shoulders and entered the building thinking here goes nothing.  
  
She found the main office without any help, and the receptionist gave her the time table and gave her directions to her first class. The bell for the start of the afternoon session then rang so Usagi hurried to the classroom. Arriving outside it a few minutes later, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Enter," called a voice from the other side, so she pushed the door open and walked into the room. Looking around she saw the teacher at the front and then the class sitting in rows facing them. The faces for the most part were unfamiliar, but then she saw Mayura who was dozing off like she used to. This brought a sad smile to her face as memories of the past were brought to her mind. "Ah, you must be the transfer student," stated the teacher. Turning to the class, she said, "Class, this is the transfer student." Then looking at Usagi asked, "Can you please tell us your name and a bit about yourself." Stepping forward a bit, Usagi told the class, "I am Tsukino Usagi, and Mayura Daidouji is my cousin. I am from the Juuban district. I like most foods and I'd have to say that I prefer pastel colours." After that the teacher then told her to sit down next to Mayura and the lesson continued.  
  
At the end of the lesson, there was a break before the next class started. As Usagi didn't know anyone, she hung around Mayura while she was talking with some friends. "What a ghost?" exclaimed Mayura when she heard that the old clock tower was haunted. "Maybe it's a poltergeist." As her friends didn't know, she ran out obsessed with her new 'fushigi mystery'. Deciding that as she now knew no one, Usagi thought that she'd go after her, so she told Mayura's friends that she'd keep Mayura out of trouble and then ran to catch her up. That wasn't hard considering all the sprinting to school she'd done and the dodging of youma attacks. When they arrived at the old clock tower they entered the building together, Mayura slightly in front because she's impatient to see this mystery. After the door is opened a black cat jumps out of the shadows and out the door causing Mayura to fall on Usagi and Usagi to fall on the ground. The inside of the building was very dark and dusty. After Mayura got up and helped Usagi up, Usagi stood there for a moment remembering how Luna first found her, but quickly snapped out of it as she heard Mayura going up the rickety old stairs. As she was heading up Usagi heard Mayura asking the ghost to come out, but she was also getting slightly worried as she could feel a faint evil vibe coming from the top. As she reached the top Mayura was still looking around, but no ghost was appearing. There were a few old bits of furniture, a few paintings and also on the only windowsill a doll with blond hair and blue eyes. Worryingly for Usagi that was also where the evil vibes were coming from. Just as she was about to suggest to Mayura that they leave, so that later on she could come back as Cosmos to get rid of the evil, the doll started laughing and then calling Mayura Onee-chan. It then flew. Mayura looked as if she was about to run, but then thoughts of fame and fortune came to her as she thought of showing the doll to the world. Despite Usagi trying to persuade her otherwise, Mayura let the doll come to her and held her and then headed back to the shrine with Usagi following, shaking her head at Mayura's single-mindedness and wondering how she could get the evil out of the doll without Mayura knowing it was her.  
  
Back at the shrine, Mayura went to the phone while Usagi just went to her room to ask Luna and Artemis for advice. Her uncle was with a customer so they didn't disturb him as they entered luckily, and also it meant that the cats and Usagi could speak freely. After explaining the situation, Usagi asked, "Do you have any ideas on what I can do? Luna? Artemis?" "Unfortunately we don't. You could do it at night, take the doll out of her room away from the shrine, transform and then eliminate the evil in it. Apart from that I can't think of anything. Can you Artemis?" "Sorry Usagi, but I can't think of anything better. By any chance are these the vibes you felt form Juuban?" "No they aren't because they're too faint. Also they are definitely evil while the ones I felt earlier tended more towards good, but were still relatively neutral. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to see how it develops." Suddenly she heard Mayura call out so she rushed to her room only to see Mayura looking out the window. "What happened Mayura?" Usagi inquired. "That blasted cat from earlier came and took the doll away," Mayura replied indignantly. "I'm going to go look for it. Are you going to give me a hand help?" "Sure, let's go before uncle can stop us though." "Alright. Let's go now then."  
  
As they were searching, they came across a place called the Enjyaku detective agency. "I didn't know there was a detective agency here," said Mayura, looking at the sign and building. Usagi was looking at it too, but because this was the origin of the vibe she'd felt in Juuban, a very familiar one. Careful so as not to alert whoever was there, she quickly hid her own aura so that they weren't warned of her presence. Then turning to Mayura said, "Come on let's search a bit more. If we can't find it then we can always come back here and ask for their help," hoping it wouldn't come to that though. Usagi had become slightly suspicious and untrusting since the battle with Chaos. "Ok, let's crack on then," replied Mayura.  
  
While searching, Mayura and Usagi talked about what had been happening over the past few years. Then tactlessly Mayura asked, "How come you're staying at the shrine now Usagi?" Usagi paused then for a second, gathering her thoughts as the question had come out of the blue when she should have been expecting it. Then choosing her words carefully replied with tears in her eyes as she remembered what happened, "Some things happened back at home that I'm having a hard time getting over. My friends and fiancé died in an accident. Everything back home just reminded me of them." "I'm sorry. I wish I could have met them." "Yeah," sighed Usagi and then for a while there was silence as they searched some more. Finally they had to give up. "Maybe we should ask those professionals," suggested Mayura. "I think your right," agreed Usagi, although she promised to herself to keep her guard up.  
  
Back outside the detective agency was a man sweeping up leave. Well it was in the form of a man, but as Usagi had Sight, she could see that it was actually a large snake. In actual fact one she'd seen and met before and who shouldn't be here but she kept her suspicions that it was the Midgard serpent to herself. Partly because Mayura would either not know who it was or flip, and partly because she wanted to know if who she thought lived in the mansion would recognise her in this alternate form or not. Inside the house there were a lot of ancient and strange objects. Also Mayura found out that the guy wasn't the detective which is what she assumed. Instead he showed us to the room with the detective and announced, "Loki-sama, you have some customers." Standing by a window was someone who looked like a boy in an old style English outfit and was very cute. Also in the room was a desk and chair. From one glance, Usagi recognised who it was even in this form, both from the name and from the general feel of the person. Now, she thought to herself, let's see how long it takes for him to recognise me. Not as Cosmos as I hadn't become her then, but as Serenity because she was around in the time of myth and legend. I wonder what happened to him though. They were greeted by Loki saying, "Lost sheep, welcome to our detective agency." Just as Usagi was about to answer Mayura walked up to the boy and crouched down in front of him, not believing he was the detective. At this Usagi shook her head, sighed and put it in her hands. When Loki asked who she was, Mayura answered for both of them and also why they were there. While describing the doll she stood up and rocked Loki backwards and forwards. Naturally her request was denied so we left, although Usagi thought to herself that he would help them for his own reasons so she'll stay close to Mayura, while Mayura thought that he was just acting like a little boy. "Hey Usagi, I think I'm going back to the place I found the doll. You going to come with?" inquired Mayura. "No, I think I'll go back to the shrine and let uncle know where you are. You know how overprotective he can get," replied Usagi. "Yeah. Ok then, see you later." So they separated. Usagi went around the nearest corner, called her uncle and told him a little about what they were doing, and then after checking no one was around transformed into Sailor Cosmos. Cosmos then followed Mayura to the ruined house. Once at the house, Cosmos stayed in the shadows while watching Mayura search. Hearing voices, she turned her head to see Loki and the serpent arrive. Cosmos shrunk into the shadows even more and lowered the output of her power so that they wouldn't notice her. When Mayura slipped, the lone senshi watched as Loki went to help her up. From Cosmos' perspective it looked as though he was offering to help Mayura search. Yamino then seemed to drag Loki in another direction. Hearing a voice, Cosmos then saw her cousin go round the side of the house and pick up the doll. The senshi then heard the doll ask Mayura to take her to the top of the clock tower so Mayura went inside with Cosmos now following as close as she could without being detected as she didn't trust the doll. Cosmos couldn't do anything though because Mayura was too close. At the top of the clock tower Cosmos saw the doll fly again. This time when it came to Mayura she threw it away from her in fear. As the doll levitated itself again, Cosmos readied herself. It'll attack soon, she thought to herself. Suddenly, the doll sent a candlestick shooting towards Mayura. Cosmos stepped in front of her and erected a shield to protect them just as Loki and Yamino rushed into the room. Loki with wand at the ready. As they saw Cosmos, Loki gave her a wary look, while Mayura went into fushigi mystery mode. Cosmos stopped that by saying "We don't have time now. Save it until after this evil is dealt with," in a serious tone of voice. Loki then said to the doll, trying to reason with it, "She's not your owner. Your owner died in a fire twenty years ago. She didn't abandon you." The doll just said that he was in the way and that the kid hated her, then sent knives towards him which Cosmos' shield stopped. Cosmos said to Loki then, as if stating a fact, "you know what to do to get rid of this evil." Loki gave her another funny look, but put an old bracelet on Mayura's wrist. He then summoned the spirit of the doll's original owner into Mayura's body. She then walked towards the doll, while the doll backed away in fear and losing control of its powers. The spirit then knelt Mayura's body in front of the doll and started stroking its hair. With each stroke the evil that had controlled the doll slowly left taking its powers with it. When the evil had completely left, the spirit left Mayura's body and the doll, along with everything originally in the room, vanished. Gears could be heard moving again, and Mayura questioned "the clock?" "Now that the evil has left this place, time which had been stopped can now again move," replied Cosmos. "Who are you?" Loki asked sternly, assuming a fighting pose. I guess he hasn't worked it out yet which is probably a good thing, thought Cosmos to herself while replying out loud, "I am the lone senshi, Sailor Cosmos, cousin to the gods. Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you, I protect the innocent from evil." "Sailor Cosmos? Do you know the other Sailor Scouts?" inquired Mayura excitedly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. See you around," and while saying this Cosmos jumped out the window of the clock tower and hid herself. When she was sure they weren't looking, she transformed back into Usagi. "Whew, I'm glad that's over. Now, I think I'll go wait by the entrance so I can meet up with them as they leave." As she reached the gate Usagi saw Mayura, Loki and Yamino leave the tower. "So that's where you were Mayura. I've been looking for you as uncle said to keep an eye on you." "Sorry Usagi," answered Mayura. Then as we followed Loki and Yamino she said, "Hey, you're from Juuban aren't you? Do you know anything about a Sailor Cosmos?" At this, Loki turned around and asked, "Do you think you could tell me a bit about them too?" Oh kuso, I should have known that this would happen. I just hope I be convincing and not break down in front of them, thought Usagi. Out loud she replied, "Well Sailor Cosmos is the most recent senshi and now the only one since the others have vanished. Popular opinion is that she' the same person as Sailor Moon was, just more powerful although no one has seen much of her. Why do you ask?" "We saw her this evening. Didn't you as you were waiting by the entrance?" inquired Loki. "You saw her? Cool, I've never seen her, but a friend did and said she looked extremely sad. In answer to your other question no, I had only arrived at the entrance just before you came out. It took me awhile to find Mayura," answered Usagi, managing to keep an even tone. "What does she do, and who are the sailor senshi?" Yamino asked interestedly. "Well, she does what every sailor scout does which is to protect the innocent from evil. Before their last battle there were nine sailor scouts plus three others. The nine were Sailors Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. From legend they were to guard the Moon princess Serenity. The other three don't fit into legend and were Sailors Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker who in my opinion came here from elsewhere for help," replied Usagi barely managing to keep her voice steady. Noticing that they were now outside the detective agency she thought to change the subject by asking "We're at the agency now. Do you think we could get something to eat?" "Of course," answered Yamino before Loki could answer. As they entered he said, "Sit down, I'll quickly cook the food."  
  
"Brilliant Yamino-san. You're a great cook. This is the best I've ever tasted," complimented Mayura after she'd finished eating. "It is good Yamino-san," Usagi also said. Loki then asked, "Why are you still here?" "I've decided to become this agency's helper starting today," replied Mayura. "This way I get to see lot's of fushigi mysteries." "I'm here to keep an eye on Mayura as curiosity can kill the cat. Also I've only just moved here so I don't have many friends yet," answered Usagi, and to herself, I'm also staying so I can find out what's happening in the land of the gods. This is only the start of things to come. Loki tried to warn Mayura off, but it didn't work as she wasn't listening. Usagi and Mayura then left for the shrine at about 20.30, and when they got there Usagi went to her room and gave Luna and Artemis a rundown of what had happened. Then she went to sleep after doing her homework as there was school the next day. 


End file.
